


Valentines Day

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Valentines Day over the years.





	Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my girlfriend.

"De!" Six year old Sammy yelled, running down the creaky steps of the house they had rented.

Dean turned around, letting out a soft grunt when Sam ran into him and wrapped his arms around him. "What is it?" He smiled, bending down.

Sam held up a piece of folded construction paper, dripping in glue and glitter, marker blending in and coloring the white glue. "Here!" 

Dean laughed, picking up the paper, ignoring the glue dripping all over his hands and onto the floor. It was an old house anyway. "What's this, Sammy?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the mess in his hands.

"It's a Valentines Day card!" Sam held onto Deans arm, standing up on his toes, smiling. "Ms. Smith said you give it to the people you love an' I love you, De."

Dean smiled, lifting his hands up, studying the cooling wet paper. 

Sam frowned, standing flat on his feet. "Do you like it?"

Dean pursed his lips, as if he was thinking before turning towards Sam with a grin spreading across his cheeks. "I love it!"

Sam gasped, clapping. "Really, De?"

Dean nodded, pulling Sam into a hug. "Yeah really." He hid his face in Sam's neck, squeezing him tight. "But you gotta be my valentine too, kay?" 

Sam nodded quickly, his bangs falling in front of his eyes. "Of course!" He replied as if it was the simplest thing. Of course he was Deans valentine. He always would be. 

~ 

Dean Winchester had been Sam's valentine for as long as he could remember. He was pretty sure that's just how it was, brothers did that. Until Dean decided being home with his brother was nerdy.

Sam totally didn't cry. Nope. Not at all. Okay, maybe a little, but Dean had just been acting weird ever since he turned 15. He didn't get why Dean wanted to spend more time with other girls and not with him. They always had fun hanging out, what changed.

And you know what's even worse? Dean came home at 8! An hour before Sam's bedtime! He never did that! Ever! 

Sam sat on the couch, his arms crossed when the motel door open.

"Hi, Sam." Deans voice echoed through the silent room. 

Sam stayed silent, looking at his lap, his hair covering the majority of his face.

Dean turned, frowning. "You sick or something?" He walked towards Sam, kneeling down in front of him. "Does it hurt to talk?" 

He was silent.

Dean sighed. "I mean, if it hurts to talk not."

He didn't move.

"Sam?" Deans voice softened. "Why aren't you talking to me.. if you can talk?"

Sam looked up, glaring at him. "Because you're mean."

Dean rolled his eyes. "He speaks." He put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Let's get ready for bed."

"I don't have to for an hour."

"Sam-"

"Why did ya want those girls to be your valentine and not me?"

Dean raised his eyebrows before everything seemed to click. "Because they asked me."

Sam sat up, looking down at Dean. "So.. if I asked you'd still be my valentine?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

Sam felt his cheeks heating up. He climbed off the couch, running over to his backpack, pulling out a small heart shaped box of chocolates. He padded over to Dean, handing the box to him. "Will you be my valentine, De?"

Dean smiled down at the chocolates then back at Sam. "Of course, Sammy."

~ 

"Got any plans tonight, Sammy?" Dean asked, drying his hair, standing in front of the full length motel mirror. 

Sam shrugged, not looking up from his book. "No."

"No?"

"Nope." Sam turned the page, chewing at his cheek.  

"Why not?"

"Because no one likes me."

"Sam-"

"I've been dealing with this for years. I don't care. It's just a dumb holiday." He shut his book, crossing his arms. "Do you have plans?"

"A few."

Sam nodded, avoiding his remark of 'of course.' 

"How about I come home early?"

"Dean-"

"My seventeen year old brother isn't going to spend valentine's day alone just because he's too stubborn to ask anyone." Dean shook his head. "Are you sure you're a Winchester?"

"God, I hope not."

Dean glanced at him. "You don't mean that."

"Whatever."

"Sam-"

"Go on your date." 

Dean nodded. "Fine, I'll shut up til I leave then."

\- 

Dean saying he was coming home early was a lie and Sam knew it. That's why he didn't get why he got his hopes up. Dean was 21, Dean wasn't going to come home early for his 17 year old little brother. No sibling would. Especially not Dean. Or at least that's what Sam thought.

Dean walked into the motel room, a plastic bag in his hand. "Hey, Sammy!" 

Sam groaned, rolling over. "Sh. Sleep."

"It's literally 12:30. What the hell?"

"I'm tryna sleep."

"You're such a loser." Dean chuckled, walking across the room, sitting down on the edge of Sam's bed.

Sam sat up, running his fingers through his hair. "What's so important that you had to wake me up and be a ass?"

Dean stuffed his hand into the plastic bag, pulling out a dozen plastic roses. "Be my valentine, Sammy?" He flashed a smile, winking at him. 

Sam took a deep breath, trying to contain his happiness. "If I say yes can I sleep?"

Dean nodded, leaning down, kissing Sam's cheek. "Please?" He shoved the flowers into Sam's chest.

Sam smirked, taking the fake flowers. "Yeah, whatever." He replied while his mind screamed 'of course.'

~

Sam hated Dean. He hated that after months of Dean ignoring all of his calls he still felt the urge to call his big brother. But he knew Dean was mad, hell, he had to live with Dean for months after he found out about Stanford before Sam even left. Leaving was worse. Yelling. Throwing things. Maybe the silence was the worst part, Sam knew the silence now was definitely the worst part now.

Sam sighed. He was 20. He graduated. He didn't need his big brother, let alone on valentine's day. He didn't know why he was being such a baby. It's not like Dean was his real valentine. They were siblings. That'd be weird.

He rubbed his face, picking up his phone, dialing Deans number, waiting for voice mail. Once he got it he ran his fingers through his hair and started talking.

"We've been doing this for years, maybe it's good we're apart, because I was running out of cliché valentine things to get you and make you. You would've figured something out, though, you always do.. um.. anyway.." he rubbed the back of his neck, closing his eyes. "I was wondering if you'd like to be my valentine this year?" 

Silence.

He hung up. Why did he wait for an answer? This was becoming pathetic. He was becoming pathetic. He didn't need Dean.

"Sam?" A soft voice brought him out of his thoughts.

Right, Jess.

"Coming!" Sam stood up, glancing at his phone before leaving the room.

\- 

1,241 miles away, Dean Winchester leaned against the side of the impala, filling her gas tank up, listening to the message his brother left.

"Of course.." he mumbled, looking down at his phone.

"Dean!" 

Dean jumped, stuffing his phone into his pocket.

"Ready?" John asked, climbing into the car.

Dean nodded, biting his lip. He was 24, Sammy was 20. He shouldn't worry. He's fine. They're fine. "Yeah." Dean climbed into the car, buckling his seat belt.

John drove off, only leaving a trail of exhaust and Sams fading memory. That's all he's become anyway.

~

Sam wrapped his arms around Deans waist, kissing his neck. "De?"

"What?" Dean grumbled, pushing up his reading glasses.

"You know what day it is?"

"Another day closer to me dying?"

"Dean, you're only 39."

"I have gray hair."

"There are people that get gray hair when they're teenagers." Sam kissed down his neck.

"Whatever."

"This old teacher look is kinda hot anyway.." Sam trailed off, barking out a laugh when Dean punched his arm.

Dean pulled the glasses off, throwing them down on the table. "What day is it?"

"Guess."

"Sam."

"Dean."

"Your birthday."

"It's February."

"Oh." Dean smirked, leaning across the table, kissing Sam. "Valentines Day then."

Sam nodded, grinning. "And I have a surprise." He stood up, reaching for Dean.

Dean stood up, taking Sams hand, letting him guide him into the kitchen. Sam covered Deans eyes before they got there, guiding him the rest of the way.

"Ready?" Sam asked, his smile so wide it was getting painful.

Dean nodded. "Duh."

Sam pulled his hands away, putting them behind his back. "Pecan. Apple. Pumpkin."

"Happiness."

"What?"

"Obviously, this is happiness. Maybe heaven, did you sell your soul for me to get here?" Dean asked, turning around, jabbing Sam with his elbow.

Sam scoffed.

"Too soon?"

"It'll always be too soon to think about my brother getting torn apart in front of me." Sam pecked his lips.

Dean hummed. "I'll keep that in mind.." he turned around, walking towards the table. "So.. don't take this the wrong way, I love it, but why pies?"

"Well, we've done everything. Stuffed animals. Chocolate hearts. Cards. Roses. I ran outta ideas for cheesy Valentines Day things so.. I made pie."

Dean smiled. "I like this one more."

Sam rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Deans waist, humming. "So what do you say? Be my valentine?"

Dean grinned, leaning over, kissing Sam, softly. "Of course."


End file.
